My Past, Your Present Our Future
by Alysha
Summary: Au no aliens. College. Everyone from roswell except MAx. Liz is hiding a secrect. M/L duh.
1. Default Chapter

Just when Liz thought she had put the past behind her it comes back.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Well KAtie BEth and Lori are.  
  
Aurhor's note: Micheal and LIz are brother and sister. Micheal's last name is still Gueirn. MAria, Kyle and Tess are stepsibilings.  
  
Pairings: M/L I/A M/M AND TESS dunno yet.  
  
Liz PArker sat in a booth at the CAjun Cafe. They said they had the best cajun food in the United States. Liz didn't believe them. New Orleans, the birthplace of cajun food proabably did, but they ate there because the Evans, adn Micheal liked spicy food. Anyway I am disgressing. Liz was a twenty year old college sophmore/junior. Because of something that had happned in high school she hadn't taken a full year of college classes her first year. Anyway she and her boyfriend MAx Evans were both students at Harvard University. Isabl, and Tess went to Boston University, Alex was at MIT and Michael and MAria at Boston Community College. I'm getting off topic again. Or maybe i'm saying what needs to be said. What do I know? I'm just the author.  
  
"Is it me or do y'all eat at all cafe's that are CC?" MAria asked, in her usual of the blue blue way.  
  
Everyone turned puzzled looks on her. "Huh?" they asked.  
  
"You know, Cajun Cafe, Crashdown Cafe. Both are CC." MAria explained.  
  
"No any cafe really." ALex said.  
  
"No, any place that serves food." Tess said giggling as all the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
MAria was sitting next to Michael and across from Liz, her head on Michael's arm which was draped over the back of the booth. Liz had her head leaned on MAx's shoulder. Isabel and Alex were sitting across from each other, with Tess on a chair that had been pulled up to the table. Liz watched all of the talking, laugheter and joking. Usually she had no problem joing in conversation, pretending nothing was wrong, but this time of the year she always did. Everyone but MAx knew why, and they all, including MAx tried to make her fell better, but they all knew this was something that would trouble Liz forever no matter what. MAx had lived with his dad in Santa FE for high school. HE didn't know of the pain everyone else the table shared. It was an untalked about subject. This was the time of the year when LIz felt irresopnsible, dirty and guilty. The guitl was the hardest thing cause at the same time she was guilty at how irresponsible she had been. LAst year everyone had tried to help her, but it was time she started dealing with it on hre own  
  
  
  
* * * * ** * * * * * *** * Dream * * * * ** * ** * * ** * *  
  
Liz sat on her balcony back in Roswell. Colors swirled all around her. GEtting up she went over and looked over the edge of her balcony and saw Kyle pulling her, each of them with a baby in their arms, toward a dark hole.  
  
* ** **** * ** * * * * * * * * * * end dream  
  
LIz sat uo in bed trying to catch her breath. SHe looked around her and realized she was in her apartment in Boston. Kyle the babies that was all behind her now. She wished. She knew it would never completly be. The dreams started about a week befor ethe anniversaery and ended a few days later. 


	2. chapter 1 part 1

Chapter 1  
  
Liz walked into her apartment after her last class of the day. She was worn out. But her friend Maria DeLuca wasn't. Maria was prancing around the apartment singing. Now don't get me wrong. Liz loved to hear Maria sing, but right now Maria was just singing a song too happy. She was just singing two more days. The song had no real words other than that. Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael were just watching with amused looks on their face.  
  
"Maria, sweetie, did you have sugar at lunch?" Liz asked. Maria just giggled.  
  
"Liz, babe, chica, we are going home." Maria said finally stopping her prancing and noticing Liz was there.  
  
"You'd think she hadn't been home since she left." Michael said.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Maria said shortly. "Tell me you don't miss my moms pies or Jeff's burgers."  
  
"I'm the one that made them." Michael reminded her.  
  
"So, are y'all ready?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Maria has been packed for like two weeks." Tess said. "But I do believe Liz hasn't even started."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to start now." Liz said heading to her room.  
  
"Need some help?" Max asked.  
  
"Depends on who will be helping." Liz said. Max must have picked up on the hint, because he followed her down the hall to her room.  
  
"So, how long will it take Liz to pack tomorrow?" Tess asked.  
  
"I'm not the only one thinking that." Isabel stated.  
  
The others nodded. "I wish that were the case, but ever sine Kyle, Liz hasn't even made-out. She'll kiss, but nothing past." Michael said.  
  
**********  
  
Max and Liz were sitting on Liz's bed. Her suitcase was open in front of her closet, but other than tolitries it was empty.  
  
"We're not going to get much packing done, are we?" Liz asked when she saw the look in Max's eyes.  
  
"Nope." He wisphered, before leaning down to capture Liz's lips with his own.  
  
A few minutes later, Liz pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Max's that's far enough."  
  
"Liz why are you holding back?" Max asked. It worried him. It was obvious Liz had been hurt in the past and had never opened up from it.  
  
"Max, I swear, I'm not." Liz said.  
  
"Liz, we have barely gotten to first base. Liz, is it me?" Max asked.  
  
"Max, please believe me. It's not you. It's my past."  
  
"Bury, the past, Liz. Tell me what happened. Let me help you."  
  
"Max, it's not something I can bury. I screwed up and I didn't take responsibility."  
  
"Well, I have to go finish packing. I'll call you later." Max said as he turned to walk out of the room. "Have you tried to take responsibility for it?:  
  
"I did, for awhile." Liz said looking down at her feet. She turned to look out of the window. "Then I handed it over to someone else."  
  
Max silently walked out of the room. Liz sat on her bed and cried. She cried for Kyle, the babies, the event that had given them to her. Most of all she cried for what she had lost. Her innocence. 


End file.
